Deathless Special Units Department
The Special Units Department (SUD) of Deathless Conflict Solutions is a relatively obscure force of The Deathless that operates outside the Navy and Army branches. Composed entirely of special operations forces, the SUD handles the usual responsibilities one might expect from such an outfit, as well as more obscure fields such as Metadimensional Extroversion Syndrome. Department History Origins (2929 - 2932) The Special Units Department is an idea that first took root in the years that followed the Burning of Thorg, as well as the rise of a restructured Legion Scorpio. Having survived an otherwise hopeless situation thanks to the aid of the Thorg Board of Tourism, General Obruchev and his compeer Anastasia Van Peij began the arduous but necessary task of of rebuilding their combined forces into something distinct from the rest of Acheron Rho. Over the course of this organizational overhaul, Van Peij proposed an idea to the now-President of the Deathless. Her proposal was that of a cadre of soldiers specialized in clandestine operations who exhibited unwavering loyalty to the Deathless and its ideals. They would be functionally independent from that of the Deathless’ Naval and Military Branches, and would primarily focus on maintaining the President’s interests, as well as ensuring the corporation’s safety from potential external threats. After an appropriate amount of time to consider, the President approved of the project, and appointed another survivor of the Burning, Colonel Aquila Nox Evandra, to work under Van Peij in building this new force within the Deathless. The former General of the High Kingdom of Thorg had always made great work of asymmetrical tactics throughout her fight against the Imperial Legions. Colonel Nox, meanwhile, had previously worked on more covert operations during her service within Legion Scorpio. Initial recruits for the now-named Special Units Department included Nox’s own division of Aquilan soldiers, as well as several dozen promising lieutenants that worked under Van Peij during their years in defense of Thorg. After this, further recruitment was conducted through careful study and reassignment of potential candidates who had previously served within the Deathless’ other branches. Operation: Troubleshooting (2932) Details of the contract between the Founders of the Trilliant Ring and the Deathless reveal that the soldiers who “volunteered” for the experimental implants offered by Research Post Igliza were purposely selected from the Special Units Department. Named Members SUD Commander “WISP” “WISP” is a rarely seen member of the Deathless’ War Council, and serves the enigmatic leader of the SUD in its entirety. Whispered to have direct ties to the President, “WISP” is the one to deliver orders directly to the Commanding Officers of the SUD’s two Agencies. Department Description Working outside the typical chain of command that makes up the main branches of Deathless, the SUD employ ranks from both. Members of the SUD are specially trained in order to combat threats to the corporation through the use of unconventional tactics. Documentation of SUD operations oftentimes undergoes the process of sanitization, with unredacted text typically only seen by members of the War Council and the Office of the President. Members of the Special Units Department are usually organized into two major Agencies: MESCOM and Aegis. The former is composed of all members of the SUD that show signs/make use of Metadimensional Extroversion Syndrome, and also serves as the hub for training those with MES. The latter of these two agencies employs non-psionic assets, and handle operations that require a more specialized hand than usual DCS personnel. Department Agencies MESCOM The MESCOM Agency is focused on everything related to psionics and how to best implement it within DCS. Members of MESCOM are usually deployed alongside other branches of Deathless Operations to immediately respond to psionic threats should the need arise. First Platoon, “Pre-Strike” The First Platoon is a specialized unit operating under MESCOM. Members of the First Platoon are trained in preemptive strikes, using their psychic abilities to aid in weeding out potential threats. Spectre’s Ghosts Members of Spectre’s Ghosts carry out operations revolving around sabotage, assassination, extraction, and more. Also operating under MESCOM, DCS personnel within Spectre’s Ghosts earned their name for completing their missions with those around them none the wiser. Aegis Aegis Division is an umbrella under which two operations are carried out simultaneously. For its public face, Aegis presents as a militarized police force for hire. Normal operations include bounty hunting, riot suppression, private investigations, interrogations, and policing less noble-friendly parts of the sector. These services are privately contracted and do not necessarily work in concert with House Crux, though are qualified and licensed to do so. Most planets with a DCS presence have a least a battalion sized operation of Aegis personnel to draw from. Secretly embedded with these planetary units are agents of the Aegis Intelligence Service, who cultivate information networks through various means including undercover work, informants, and both electronic and physical infiltrations. AIS Agents mostly work for the benefit of the DCS alone, independent of contracts, however much of the profitable information obtained can be purchased through corporate-side brokers. The AIS also employs dedicated analysts that compile information for and liaise with any sufficiently large DCS Operation or Department. If it has a dedicated Contracts officer, it likely also has an AIS Liaison Officer. Smaller outfits have to make due with archived information or make direct requests to local Aegis operations. Kubinka-2 Also known as “Sunflowers”, members of this Aegis unit focus in on Counter-Terrorism, occasionally working alongside Base Security to ensure safety across Koschei’s various underground complexes. “Blue Majestic” “Blue Majestic” was a specialized unit within Aegis that was tasked with the retrieval and disposal of hazardous material and esoteric technology. Much of “Blue Majestic” disappeared alongside their Commanding Officer - Major Abram “Fuckup” Granite - when he went rogue and fled to the Vagrant Fleet. SUD Leader Personal Staff Besides MESCOM and Aegis lies a third, markedly smaller Parent Agency within the Special Units Department that directly works under the leader of the Department. No one joins this Agency, however. Members of the SUD Leader’s Personal Staff are first reconnoitered, hand-picked, and transferred out of their previous Agency by the Department's leader themselves. From that point on, members of this third Agency attend to the needs of their leader and their leader alone, however varied or clandestine those needs may be. Category:The Deathless